Computing systems are used by businesses to perform various business-related tasks. As the business grows, the number and size of business-related tasks may become so large that it becomes impractical to perform the tasks using a single computer system. Therefore, some businesses distribute tasks to a collection of computer systems in a data center. In order to provide flexibility in resource management, the collection of computer systems are often implemented using a collection of virtual computer systems. The configuration of a virtual computer system is often adjusted programmatically in accordance with a resource profile. A resource profile may specify an amount of memory, a number of processing units, an amount of storage space, or other characteristics of the virtual computer system. For a large data center, managing the configuration of a large number of computer systems is an important problem as the ability to update configurations quickly is often at odds with the goal of preventing the adverse effects of errors from being too disruptive, costly, and/or otherwise significant.